Pijama party
by Danielle Mare
Summary: Kyoko invita a Hana a un pijama party, en la noche surge una tentación que las llevara a una situación algo complicada para las dos.YURI.YURIII XD
1. Tentacion

_**Holaaa! a todos mis queridos lectores aquí les vengo con otro Yuri (b.b). Normalmente les cuento en qué situación se me ocurrió y lo que pensaba, pero en esta ocasión no será así XD ya que no recuerdo bien cómo fue que surgió (ñ.ñ) solo sé que cuando le conté de este fic a mi prima querida me dijo "noooooooooo" XD pero no la pesqué ( es que es amante del Yaoi y no acepta que también escribo Yuri ). Sólo me queda aclarar…**_

_**-KHR no me pertenece, es obra de Akira-sempai y bla bla bla XD.**_

_**-Es un fic YURI, si no gusta del género mejor no lo lea (-.-').**_

_**-Este fic va dedicado a mi primi querida Miku-neechan, quién fue la persona que iluminó mi camino metiéndome al mundo de Yaoi y obligándome a ver KHR XD jajaja.**_

_**QUE LO DISFRUTEN-KORA! X3**_

_**...**_

**Pijama party**

_Por Danielle Mare_

**Capítulo 1:**** Tentación**

Caminaban de camino a sus casas sumergidas en una amena conversación, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a donde se separaban sus caminos kyoko hace una invitación para nada inusual…

-_Hana-chan quieres ir a mi casa a dormir mañana? Veremos películas y comeremos dulces_. – Kyoko muy entusiasmada convidaba a su mejor amiga a una noche de diversión en su casa.

-_Claro kyoko_ - decía sin vacilar con su tono natural de madurez, es cierto que no le gustaba comer muchos dulces como a su amiga, pero siempre la pasaban bien juntas.

-_Entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde_ – con una sonrisa en su rostro Kyoko se despedía de Hana. Acababan de salir de clases y comenzaba el fin de semana.

-_Ahí estaré_ – Decía al tiempo que se alejaba pensando en llevar algunas películas de terror para que las vean juntas.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Hana tocaba el timbre para que su amiga la recibiera pronto, era un día nublado con mucho viento y se veía a las hojas danzar por todas partes, revoloteando de aquí para allá.

De pronto Kyoko aparece en la puerta dedicándole una sonrisa inocente a su invitada.

-_Pasa Hana-chan_- Kyoko recibía a su amiga, ya adentro la guiaba a su habitación.

-_Traje algunas películas_…-Decía al tiempo que las buscaba y sacaba de su bolso.

-_Acomódate y pone una película mientras busco las botanas, enseguida regreso_…-Kyoko salió del lugar, Hana se puso su pijama y eligió el filme que parecía más prometedor y terrorífico.

-_Este seguro que le va a gustar_- decía mientras la ponía. Cuando kyoko ya regresó se acomodaron, y vieron la película en silencio.

Hana disfrutaba ver películas de terror, se podía decir que era una pasión para ella, además de la lectura por supuesto, y le gustaba ver esas películas mucho más si estaba en compañía de Sasagawa, porque a ésta le daba mucho miedo y sus reacciones divertían enormemente a Hana, ya que en las partes más escalofriantes su amiga se escondía detrás de una cobija o cerraba los ojos, era realmente adorable, parecía una niña pequeña, y por esto, a pesar de estar viendo una película de terror, Hana sonreía mientras la miraba.

Cuando el filme terminó era muy tarde, y estaban ya bastante cansadas, así que se prepararon para dormir, mientras tanto comentaban un poco sobre la película.

-_Me gustó mucho, se veía muy real_…-decía Hana como si hubiera visto un programa cualquiera.

-_Creo que tendré pesadillas… Hana-chan tengo un poco de miedo, duermes conmigo?- _le dijo con preocupación poniendo una cara de súplica.

_-Claro- _le respondió sin dudar, sabía que a veces esas películas afectaban un poco a su amiga.

Dicho y hecho, inmediatamente se acomodaron en la camita de Kyoko, ella al rincón y Hana en la orilla.

-_Buenas noches_

_-Buenas noches_

Y se quedaron dormidas casi al instante.

Hana tuvo una pesadilla, una de esas en las que sueñas que vas caminando, te caes y despiertas violentamente.

Se despertó respirando de forma agitada, realmente se asustó bastante. Sin poder ya conciliar el sueño comenzó a recordar las cosas que habían hecho el día anterior…

-_hahaha_- rió de forma muy bajita- _Kyoko realmente se cree lo que pasa en las películas…- _De pronto la respiración de su amiga la saca de sus pensamientos al escucharse muy cerca.

Giró su rostro y vio a Kyoko profundamente dormida, estaba semi-destapada, probablemente porque le había dado calor al dormir juntas.

Como no tenía sueño se quedó observándola por varios minutos, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada-_ valla que tiene un rostro armonioso, con facciones suaves, y sumándole sus grandes y lindo ojos obtiene ese toque de inocencia que la caracteriza._

De pronto comenzó a sentir un deseo profundo de tocar sus labios, pero…y si despertaba? qué pensaría si la pillara infraganti? No quería que su amiga pensara mal de ella así que primero…

-_Kyoko-chan…Kyoko-chan_-le susurraba para verificar que durmiera, después con su mano la movió un poco, debía asegurarse para su propia tranquilidad que no despertaría.

Después de sentirse más segura al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, acercó muy despacio su mano y rozó la mejilla de la dormida, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a tocar sus labios, deslizándolos por las orillas hacia adentro, su corazón latía a mil, se sonrojó mucho por lo que hacía, después acaricio con ternura aquel rostro que no se cansaba de mirar.

Ya saciado aquel deseo y sin sueño aún, con la mirada comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, y sentía que comenzaba a carcomerle la tentación de poder tocarla, ese sentimiento de riesgo y/o peligro que le comenzaba a encantar porque lo disfrutaba mucho; hacía que su temperatura se elevara al sentir que hacía algo prohibido.

Con las yemas de sus dedos, que aun recorrían la mejilla de kyoko, comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, tocando suavemente su cuello, después su pecho- por encima de la ropa-, bajando por su abdomen, llegando a su zona intima; trataba de no mover más que su brazo, ya que la podría despertar, así que no alcanzó a recorrerle las piernas, y mejor fue eso, ya que las tenía tapadas y si le quitaba las cobijas podría hacer que despertara.

En silencio y con su respiración agitada por la emoción, seguía manoseándola delicadamente, en un momento dado puso un poco de presión en sus senos para poder sentirlos mejor, pero esto hizo que Kyoko hiciera un ruido algo extraño, era como un gemido pero suave y somnoliento. Con eso Hana se alarmó un poco y calló en cuenta que ya se había aprovechado demasiado de la situación, en ese momento la dejó tranquila he intentó conciliar el sueño, le costó un poco porque la tentación de continuar era latente, sin embargo lo logró por cansancio.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, Hana actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, el día transcurrió con cotidianiadad como cualquier otro. En la tarde la invitada se retiró a su hogar.

-_Nos vemos en la escuela_ – Kyoko la despedía en la puerta muy feliz.

-_Nos vemos _– Hana la miraba un poco ruborizada.

Durante la semana Hana no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hecho, se le quedaba mirando a kyoko reviviendo con sus pensamientos aquellos roces que hacían recorrer la adrenalina por su cuerpo, no podía explicárselo bien, no estaba enamorada de su amiga pero…por algún extraño motivo quería, con muchas ansias, volver a dormir con ella.

-_Kyoko_…-Era hora de salida de la escuela y Hana con cara sería pero algo pensativa esperaba a kyoko, quien guardaba sus cosas para irse.

-_Ya voy _– decía terminando de cerrar su mochila.

Se dirigieron a la salida, ya en la calle caminaban despacio y conversaban.

_-Kyoko, ven a mi casa este fin de semana, mis papás no van a estar y no quisiera quedarme sola_.

-_Está bien Hana_– Kyoko le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y continuaron conversando sobre las tareas que tenían para el día siguiente.

Ya llegado el fin de semana Hana preparaba las cosas para recibir a su amiga. Tenía que asegurarse de que Kyoko durmiera con ella, así que le puso llave a la habitación de huéspedes para simular que la cerradura se había echado a perder, también había seleccionado películas de terror, varias para entretenerla hasta tarde y que después por estar cansada entre en un profundo sueño y poder hacer de las suyas. También le tenía galletas y leche caliente, le habían dicho que servía para dormir, no estaba segura si era cierto o no, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

Por fin su invitada llegó; con entusiasmo, pero muy nerviosa fue a recibirla.

-_Bienvenida Kyoko-chan, pasa…_ – La invitada ya estaba allí y todo preparado y dispuesto para la ocasión.

-_Gracias_…-Hana la guió a la habitación, la dejó para que se cambiara y fue a la cocina a buscar la leche, galletas y otros dulces que le gustaban a Kyoko, ya estaba algo impaciente, quería que se durmiera pronto, pero sabía que no sería así de sencillo, la otra vez se había despertado en medio de la noche, cuando la otra chica dormía profundamente, esta noche no podía hacer movimientos pronto, tendría que esperar quieta y muy paciente a que entrara en ese estado.

Hana no disfrutaba mucho de la leche, así que se llevó un vaso de bebida para ella. Subió despacio a la habitación y vió a kyoko sentada mirando las películas que Hana tenía para elegir, aunque se dio cuenta de un detalle importantísimo mientras dejaba las cosas en su mesita de centro, Kyoko no llevaba el mismo pijama de la otra vez, el que traía ahora era uno de dos piezas, de color amarillo y parecía bastante grueso, sin mencionar que traía en el pantalón un cordón amarrado que probablemente no le dejaría hacer mucho, esto era algo que no había anticipado.

_-Te traje Leche Kyoko-chan, debes tener un poco de frío, por eso traje algo caliente para ti-_ decía pasándoselo.

-_Muchísimas gracias Hana-chan_- la anfitriona puso una película, y se sentó junto a su "amiga" , no se podía concentrar en el filme, pensaba y pensaba, sin duda ese pijama entorpecería sus planes, de pronto se le vino a la mente un pijama que tenía ella en el closet, era como un mini vestido, holgado, corto, sería perfecto. Pero…cómo hacer para que se lo ponga?, no podía llegar y decirle "ponte esto" sin darle explicación alguna, así que de pronto su mente se iluminó, se le ocurrió un plan bastante simple.

_**Continuará…**_

**Que se le ocurrió a Hana? Se saldrá con la suya? Kyoko se dará cuenta? Su leche tenia chocolate? XD. Seguramente muchos de ustedes mis amados lectores han podido anticipar lo que podría ocurrir. Cualquier tipo de sugerencia, crítica constructiva, ovaciones, amenazas XD, monumentos a mi grandeza, será bienvenido. También acepto todo tipo de pago, dinero en efectivo, tarjeta, cheques, todo sirve XD jajaja. Lo más fuerte se viene después. Gracias por leer, cuídense. Chaitoo. **


	2. Paciencia

**Holaaaa, aquí vengo con la segunda parte de esta historia, quedó bastante más corta que la primera pero bueno…que le vamos a hacer? XD mi cabeza no da para más (._.) jajaja. Las aclaraciones están en el primer capítulo así que…**

**DISFRUTEN-KORA! :3**

**...**

**Capítulo 2: ****Paciencia**

La película que habían escogido para esa ocasión, a diferencia de su invitada, ella había visto ya un par de veces, así que sabía lo que sucedería, al final pasaba algo espantoso, tanto así que la primera vez que lo vio la hizo saltar. Así que cuando llegó la escena –_Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!- _ambas saltaron del susto, Hana tenía su bebida en la mano, y con el salto ella se aseguró que se derramara en la ropa de su amiga.

_-Kyoko-chan! Lo lamento mucho_…-decía con preocupación mientras que con un paño le limpiaba.

"Bingo" pensó, se había mojado la polera y el pantalón, así solo le quedaba cambiarse de ropa.

_-Descuida Hana-chan, estas cosas pasan, realmente me asustó mucho el final_ – dijo sonriéndole un poco nerviosa.

-_A mí también_…-"Sí como no" pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, más por su pequeña actuación que por el éxito de su plan.

_-Pásame mi bolso por favor, creo que traje más ropa…_

_-No kyoko-chan, yo tengo un pijama que puedo prestarte, esto es mi culpa, déjame arreglarlo de alguna manera._

_-Está bien Hana-chan._

Hana se levantó y fue a buscar la dichosa prenda, estaba que no daba más de felicidad por tal éxito. Se lo entregó a su invitada quien fue al baño a cambiarse, cuando volvió estaba ya toda la habitación ordenada, ya era bastante tarde y era hora de dormir.

-_Kyoko-chan ven, duerme conmigo_.- le ordenó de forma tranquila, sabía que su amiga no se negaría.

_-Está bien_

Se acostaron como la vez pasada, Kyoko al rincón y Hana en la orilla, se dieron la buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir.

Hana sentía un cosquilleo en su interior, era muy excitante, la impaciencia la carcomía por dentro, pero se serenó, lo único que faltaba era esperar unos minutos para que se durmiera profundamente.

Esperó y esperó, cada minuto parecía eterno, y como no se podía mover no podía ver el reloj para saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero calculando se dijo que había sido tiempo suficiente.

"Es el momento" dijo para sí misma con satisfacción, ya sentía que podría concretar lo que había estado planeando y deseando durante la semana.

La habitación estaba oscura, así que no podía mirar su rostro.

–_Kyoko-chan…Kyoko-chan…- _susurraba, esperó un poco para saber si ésta dormía, luego volvió a llamarla, y no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Con una mano comenzó a buscar su rostro, muy despacio con la punta de sus dedos tocaba delicadamente sus ojos, para asegurarse que estuviesen cerrados.

Cómo no podía verla, lo único que le quedaba era el tacto, pero esta vez no se conformaría solo con tocarla sobre la ropa, quería algo más íntimo, más peligroso.

Algo que había aprendido por pura coincidencia era que cuando estábamos despiertos nuestra respiración era más suave, no así como cuando dormimos, que solemos respirar más profundamente y más fuerte, así que tendría en cuenta su respiración para asegurarse que no despertara mientras ella la tocaba.

Muy despacio le quitó las tapas de encima, anteriormente había prendido la calefacción para que su amiga no sintiera frío en la noche y no despertara por un cambio en la temperatura.

Con su mano le levantó un poco el vestido, asegurándose que le quedara suelto, esto lo hizo sigilosamente, con mucha delicadeza. Cuidadosamente posó su mano en una pierna de kyoko, la deslizo muy despacio hacia arriba, sintiendo su piel tibia y suave, pasó por sus caderas y continuo a su abdomen y luego a tocar sus senos, iba tocándolos con firmeza, sentía los pezones de su amiga ponerse duros y esto le encantaba.

Estaba completamente fascinada, sentía mucha adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, no podía ni quería parar.

Kyoko sintió algo muy extraño. Aún estaba muy dormida, pero de a poco recobró la conciencia y cuando por fin pudo estar lúcida se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… no hizo ningún movimiento, no sabía cómo reaccionar," me están manoseando." Pensó. Ya recordaba que estaba en casa de Hana, y que era ella quien dormía a su lado, pero no sabía qué hacer, porque "dejarme no es lo correcto pero…esto me está gustando". Mejor esperaría a ver qué pasa. Y se hizo la dormida.

Hana no se había percatado que la respiración de la otra había cambiado, estaba más concentrada en lo que ella misma sentía.

Cuando ya se aburrió de juguetear con los pezones de su amiga, comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente, disfrutando cada uno de los roces que tenía con la piel de la dormida; pasando por su ombligo, metió su mano en la ropa interior de Kyoko, sintiendo aquella zona intima muy húmeda, Kyoko se estremeció un poco pero continuo fingiendo.

Hana le manoseaba, pero después quiso intentar meterle los dedos, si antes cuando tocaba sus senos no se había despertado cómo iba a despertarse ahora, muy confiada con la otra mano le abrió un poco las piernas y comenzó a frotarla despacio, la fricción hacía que Kyoko se mojara más, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, casi no podía mantener callada su agitada respiración, pero si hacía algo Hana se iba a detener y no quería eso.

Hana comenzó a frotarla un poco más fuerte, Kyoko ya no podía más con la excitación, así que en un descuido dejó salir un gemido, fue un sonido muy bajo pero audible, que asustó a la otra, ésta la dejo de inmediato y se "durmió" obviamente estaba más que despierta, pero no quería seguir arriesgándose .

Kyoko se arrepentía de haber dejado salir aquel sonido, quería que continuara, pero cómo decirle...

_**Continuará…**_

_**...**_

**(O.O) Que problema el de kyoko no? Me gustaría saber que harían ustedes en una situación como esa, para que sepan el final está listo, pero si me cuentan lo que harían en una situación así y es mucho más interesante que lo que tengo siempre puedo cambiarlo. Todo sea por que la historia se haga más entretenida. Gracias por seguir mi fic, nos leemos pronto XD. Cuídense, chaitoo. **


	3. Deseo

**Holaaaa, ahora les presento la tercera y última parte de esta historia. Va dedicado con mucho cariño a TodosDanAscoMenosYo y Cielhibird29. No sé porque mis Yuri's suelen quedar xxx XD jajaja, solo espero que les guste como quedó. **

**-El principio ocurre en la mañana del día sábado, solo quería aclarar eso. **

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN-KORA! (*.*)**

**...**

**Pijama party**

**Capítulo 3:**** Deseo**

A la mañana siguiente Hana se despertó temprano, se levantó y fué a desayunar. Kyoko cuando sintió que su amiga había salido de la habitación abrió los ojos y se quedó recostada pensando.

Recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior; un gran sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas tiñéndolas de un tono carmesí y su corazón latía muy aceleradamente, estaba claro que no podría controlar sus nervios, sin embargo era un poco tarde y debía levantarse a desayunar y esto conllevaba que hablara con quien le hacía tener esas reacciones.

Con desgano se levantó y vistió. En su rostro se le notaba seria y pensativa, dirigió sus pasos hacía la cocina y apenas hubo ingresado se topó con los oscuros ojos de Hana, sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo, se sonrojo aún más de lo que ya estaba, Hana por su parte le dio los "buenos días" con cara sorprendida por esa extraña reacción de su amiga, Kyoko le devolvió el saludo y se formó un ambiente muy tenso, ninguna se movía; Hana se sintió atemorizada, "_podría ser acaso que…ella se habría dado cuenta de algo?"._

-_Qué quieres desayunar kyoko?- _le dijo con una sonrisa, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de cambiar lo antes posible aquel ambiente tenso que no le gustaba para nada.

Durante el desayuno todo se relajó. Kyoko había pedido permiso para quedarse todo el fin de semana en casa de su mejor amiga, así que como tenían el día libre decidieron salir a pasear.

La tarde transcurrió muy rápido como cualquiera, era como si se hubieran olvidado del "asunto".

Ya en la noche Hana estaba un poco preocupada, debía planear cuidadosamente cómo hacer que se ponga el pijama que ella quería, no sería fácil inventar otra excusa.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver aparecer a kyoko con el bendito pijama corto, se lo había puesto sin siquiera preguntar por su pijama amarillo, el cual estaba limpio y seco.

-Hana-chan me voy a acostar, tengo mucho sueño- dijo dando un bostezo fingido que le salió muy natural.

Hana solo la miró, la menor se dirigió a la cama y se acostó al rincón, tras acomodarse cerró sus ojos. Hana no le dijo nada, le convenía todo lo que kyoko hacía por su propia voluntad. Así que también se acostó.

Ambas estaban impacientes porque ocurriera pronto. Kyoko se hizo la dormida, pero esta vez con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y antes de acostarse se aseguró que su pijama estuviera bien holgado, para que le sea más sencillo a Hana meter su mano.

Ya después de un largo rato, que seguramente fue tiempo suficiente, hizo lo de siempre, le dijo en susurros –_Kyoko…kyoko_…- ésta estaba despierta, pero no respondió, Hana creyó que dormía, así que prosiguió con lo que tanto deseaba "tocar su cuerpo", primero con delicadeza toco su rostro, acariciando suavemente sus parpados, asegurándose que estos estuvieran cerrados, después deslizó su mano por el cuello cálido de la chica, siguió bajando, rosando con suavidad por encima del delgado pijama, para llegar a donde este terminaba, metiendo su mano por debajo y con sus finos dedos tocar la suave piel de su abdomen, esta vez no fue por sus senos, sino que paso directamente a su zona baja, tocándole primero por encima de la ropa interior y después metiéndole la mano dentro de este; esta acción tan rápida hizo estremecer por completo a kyoko, la forma tan firme con la que la estaba tocando le hacía querer dar gemidos y suspiros, pero se resistiría y trataría de contenerlos lo más que pudiera, quería evitar lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, por un descuido termino un momento de placer.

Pasaba sus dedos de forma suave, más explorando que queriendo que de alguna forma se excitara, luego comenzó a frotarla un poco, hasta que sintió que se había mojado mucho.

Kyoko estaba demasiado excitada, su respiración comenzaba a delatarla, quería que continuara, no podía parar ahora.

Sin embargo su amiga sacó su mano, escuchó como se lamia los dedos, luego tomó la mano de Kyoko, y la llevo a su propio cuerpo haciendo que esta la tocara, después hizo que metiera la mano en su ropa interior y comenzó a masturbarse, poniendo presión sobre ella. A la menor le encantaba la sensación húmeda de esa zona, sentir que cada vez estaba más mojada le encantaba y también la excitaba aunque no pudiera decirlo.

Hana siguió con eso, cada vez más fuerte y más rápido, la fricción que producía era lo más placentero que había experimentado y por supuesto que no se iba a detener. Hasta que soltó un gemido por haber llegado al orgasmo, su respiración estaba muy agitada, pero de a poco pudo regularizarla. Después de eso dejó tranquila la mano de su amiga.

A kyoko le había gustado mucho, quería decirle a Hana que le había encantado, pero como hacerlo… no era como llegar y decir "me gusta que me toques en la noche mientras duermo" quizás con eso la espantaría y no volvería a hacerlo, pero ya estaba decidida, no podía dejar las cosas así.

…

Al día siguiente en la tarde debía irse a su casa, pero estaba determinada en hablar con Hana sobre esto antes de irse, no quería guardárselo. Así que se armó de valor, y después de desayunar mientras estaban en la sala escuchando música…

-_Amm…Hana-chan?...-_Kyoko muy nerviosa y sonrojada trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus pensamientos, esa situación no era muy fácil de comentar.

-_Si kyoko?_

Sasagawa estaba sentada en la alfombra, y frente a ella Hana estaba leyendo una revista acostada en el sillón, ésta no le quito la vista a la revista.

-_Yo_…-Comenzó a dudar, en su mente había un caos total, ¿cómo reaccionaría Hana? Así que decidió decirlo rápido antes de arrepentirse- _sé que me tocas en la noche_…-Listo! Lo había dicho, y se sentía mucho mejor, estaba muy aliviada.

Hana estaba de muerte, en sentido figurado, sentía que le daría un infarto. Se había quedado congelada, pasó lo último que quería que pasara, no sabía dónde meterse. Se formó un gran silencio entre ellas, fue un momento muy tenso, Hana no le despego la vista a la revista ya que no quería toparse con los ojos de su amiga, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-_Kyoko_…-Como comenzar?, que se supone que debía decir? Disculparse o negarlo?

-_Hana, yo quería decirte…que me ha gustado._

La situación era muy diferente a lo que Hana se había imaginado que podía llegar a ocurrir; quedó muy sorprendida por la valentía de su amiga, ya que ella ni en sueños lo hubiera hecho, jamás hubiera tomado esa iniciativa.

Aunque el momento era muy incómodo la de cabello oscuro tomó una postura más segura sobre la conversación y miró a los ojos a la otra chica, se acercó más a ella con un semblante serio.

-_Kyoko…¿no estas molesta conmigo?-_al decir la pregunta desvió la mirada en un acto de vergüenza ya que por la situación no podía negar nada.

-_amm…no…_

Hana no podía mirar a su amiga a los ojos, pero kyoko se acercó más a ella levantando su rostro con las dos manos y cortando la distancia al juntar sus labios con los de la otra chica en un beso apasionado que mostraba la gran seguridad y deseo que Sasagawa tenía.

Después de recuperar el aliento que le había sido robado, Hana se levantó dedicándole a la menor una sonrisa juguetona y provocativa, se la llevo de la mano a su habitación.

Al llegar cerró la puerta y miró intensamente a Kyoko, esta no se movió, no sabía que hacer exactamente.

-_Relájate_…-Fue lo único que Hana dijo antes de comenzar a desvestir a la otra chica. Con delicadeza le quitó la blusa, la falda y su ropa interior para finalmente recostarla mientras la tocaba apasionadamente, Kyoko se dejaba, no tenía experiencia por lo que no sabía qué hacer, esa inocencia que demostraba hacía que Hana se pusiera más Hot al tener el control total de la situación.

-_Te voy a mostrar un juguete_…-dijo entre besos húmedos. Hana sacó un vibrador de quien sabe dónde, y se lo puso un la boca a kyoko mientras le decía que lo lamiera un poco, ésta muy obediente lo hizo inmediatamente mientras Hana la masturbaba un poco, después le metió dos dedos, cada vez más rápido, los gemidos de kyoko comenzaban a ser muy audibles, ahí se detuvo, le quito el vibrador a kyoko y comenzó a metérselo despacio.

Kyoko gemía, y su excitación aumentaba a cada segundo, Hana le metía y sacaba el juguete cada vez más rápido deleitando su mirada con el cuerpo de Sasagawa retorciéndose de placer.

Cuando por fin llegó al orgasmo se lo sacó y se besaron muy sensualmente, entonces cambiaron de posición y Hana la dirigió para que le diera sexo oral, esta le acariciaba su cabeza mientras la otra la lamia, cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza, por ultimo Kyoko le metió la lengua moviéndola y agitándola dentro de la otra, lo que provocaba en la otra chica gemidos muy fuertes, con eso Hana llegó al orgasmo.

Y ambas semi-desnudas se recostaron un rato en la cama, haciéndose mimos, sabían que lo que ahora tenían era una aventura y nada más.

_**FIN**_

...

**XDDDDDD Y bien? Este es el fin de esta maravillosa historia XD, acepto criticas constructivas, ovaciones, monumentos a mi grandeza, todo tipo de pago QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS LEEMOS **


End file.
